Kiss Me baby
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: After Final Fantasy VIII Seifer starts to love Rinoa agian. He thinks she's beutiful. But when she says she's engaged how far will he go to stop the wedding? IT's so weird I don't know how it came from my mind!R&R!
1. The dream

Rinoa woke, she heard noises. Who would be up? She looked out the window. She saw rocks were being thrown at her windows. But who would throw rocks at 3 in the morning?

Seifer saw Rinoa at the window and ran. He really loved Rinoa. But Rinoa liked the boy who just reached puberty, Squall. I bet he is a virgin. I bet she loved me more. In fact I know she did. I hope he didn't propose.

Since Rinoa had a rude awakening she got up and walked to the local park. she sat and looked around. She wanted kids. But wasn't sure with who.

Seifer got home and threw his coat by the door. just then over a thousand dogs ran in that room and took his coat and ran they all were fighting for it. He sighed. This wasn't the first time. He fell asleep dreaming of his wedding with Rinoa. The Cake was a large train thanks to Selphie who said she couldn't control herself. Then Him in his beautiful wedding dress. Just enough to see his unshaved legs. He wouldn't have to tell Rinoa why, she already knew he was bisexual. He loved to feel pretty. His Flower girl would be Squall(If he invited him) and the ring bearer would be Angelo. The minister would be Dumlbdore if he could do it with out worring about some probably chubby kid named Harry Potter. He would have his Henchmen be his bridesmaids and Rinoa would have the best tuxedo she could find. The for their honet moon they would go to Kentucky to meet the cornel. And go to the Chocobo races and get drunk and hit on a Tonberry. Then he would take Rinoa home and make her knit sweaters and make pie. Then she would dress him up like a mailman and make him dance for her while she'd smoke in the bedroom on his fathers bed. Aww, the sweet nice happy family!

A/N: did you like? yeah, I know it's really retarded.But you read it I'll write more chapters after I finish my Teen Titans Fic. So Reviews would be nice they can sorta tease my storys but no hunting me down and trying to kill me if your favorite is Seifer. He He!


	2. The big news

Kiss me baby

A/N: Dear Lycha The reason why Harry potter is incorporated is because this story has no point whatsoever! Dear everyone, Enjoy! P.S. Lycha it's final fantasy VIII not VI.

After the long dream Seifer got up and went for a morning jog. He had his pink Ipod and pink jogging suit that had cutie on the butt. He ran for a minute and got bored and headed back, he had ADD and this constantly happened. He saw 5 year old girls playing jump rope and decided he wanted to play. He ran over to them, jumped in their game and sang "Cinderella dressed in yella'; went upstairs to kiss her fella'; by mistake she kissed a snake how many doctors did it take 1…..hey come back!" When he jumped in all the girls ran yelling "I don't like you" "Keep the jump rope" "I need an adult"! Seifer was sad. He wanted to join. He walked home. Then he saw Rinoa. He ran ofver to her and said "Rinoa! Hi! How are you! I like pie, do you! I love you, do you love me! I had a dream last night about you! It was about our wedding! We-……." HE was talking a mile a minute until Rinoa said "Whoa, Whoa! You sure are talking fast! So let's see if I got all your questions. I'm fine, kind of, and not really" Seifer was shocked. "Bu….Bu….Bu……"

Listen Seifer, about who I like well, I'm engaged! To Squall! He proposed last night at our date! Oh, I'm soooo excited! I can't wait!" Rinoa's voice changed tones a lot during that sentence.

Seifer was so shocked he almost fainted! He HAD to stop that wedding!


	3. The list

1Kiss Me Baby

A/N: People! I need reviews and yes they can be flames! PLEASE REVIEW!

Seifer went home and got out a pink furry pen and got out his scented paper. He wrote down his ten reasons why Rinoa can't marry him. It said:

1. My scars are hot. Squalls scar is actually fake.

2. I have a better sword

3. I love her

4. He doesn't believe in magic

5. I am HOT!

6. She is HOT!

7. She and I make up the hot club

8. I once was with her

9.We've had sex

10. I am so cute and sexy and beautiful and attractive and hot and not ugly (like some people).

He looked at his list. Folded it, and put it in his pocket. Seifer went out and walked over to Rinoa's apartment. He slipped the note under her door and knocked on it. He ran as fast as he could down the hall but slipped and fell. He started sliding down the hall and then he hit the wall. He ran down the corner. Then he waited for her to get the note.


End file.
